1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an electrode for a source of field emitting electrons and a lighting panel and a lighting apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the conventional display device uses a lamp such as cold cathode fluorescent lamp, a hot cathode fluorescent lamp, or a light emitting diode to be the backlight source. However, the large size display device has been developed due to the growth of manufacturing technique and lighting area of panels. If the large size display device uses an unsuitable device as a backlight source, the large size display device will have some defects such as weakened structure or mercury pollution. If the light emitting diode is applied to a backlight source, the light from the light emitting diode cannot spread uniformly on the surface of the backlight source, and therefore some optics diaphragms are applied to spread the light on the surface of the backlight source uniformly. Consequently, the field emission panel has been developed for solving the aforementioned problems.
The field emission panel applies high voltage to the gate of triode for controlling emission of electrons on the lower substrate. The electron outputted from the lower substrate is attracted by the upper substrate capable of impacting the fluorescent material disposed on the upper substrate so as to absorb some energy of the electron for stimulating the fluorescent material to emit light.
However, the conventional gate of the field emission lighting panel and the conductive emitter should be manufactured separately which leads to increase manufacturing difficulty, low yield, and low capacity.